


Off Season Millionaire

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Professional Dota 2 RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (just the world of it), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Close Canon, Alternate Universe - Pro Gaming, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon except Yuri also plays dota, Confused Dad!Victor, Dota!Mari, Dota!Yurio, Dota!Yuuri, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Injury, Kinda, LoL!Phichit, Multiple Voices, No actual RPF, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pro Gamer!Yurio, Pro-gamer AU, Social Media, Yuri makes friends, media, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: During this second year as a senior skater, Yuri Plisetsky breaks his foot during practice.  To keep boredom at bay, he turns to his other passion: Pro Gaming.





	Off Season Millionaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).



> No knowledge of Pro-Gaming in general or Dota2 in specific is needed to listen to this. Though it probably enhances the experience.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Off%20Season%20Millionaire.mp3) | 2:28:17 | 102.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/Off%20Season%20Millionaire.m4b) | 2:28:17 | 141.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _DotA_ by Basshunter

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
